Drs. Carter and Cram spent ten days at Hong Kong University as the guest of Drs. Chen and Wan providing instruction on the details of avian cell culture, chromosome isolation and staining for flow sorting, instrumentation operation and alignment, chromosome sorting and recovery, PCR amplification of sorted chromosomes, and FISH/chromosome painting. New high resolution procedures for flow sorting of chicken chromosomes were developed and shown to be effective for preparing chromosome specific paints for far more of the small avian chromosomes than previously believed possible.